


Час Красной Луны

by Anonymous



Series: Два в одном [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Romance, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Фэнтэзийный оридж с изюминкой, приправленный для перчинки как слэшэм, так и фемом, ну и традиционным гетом для разнообразия.Начало приключений двойняшек, делящих одно тело на двоих.Рассказ ведется от первого лица, по большей части. Много растекания мыслью по древу, и, как я люблю, вставок в стиле "диалог-диалог-отступление в середине фразы-дальше диалог". Полная экклектика, т.е. смешение всего и вся: названия титулов из одной "оперы", имена из другой, какие-то еще реалии - из третьей, а что-то исключительно мое изобретение. Кое-что не соответствует реальности (красное золото в "нашем мире" всего лишь "с розоватым оттенком", но никак не "кровавого цвета охры", я знаю)), но это же фэнтази! Возможны ненамеренные аллюзии и намеки на читанные мной книги. В частности, знающие могут вспомнить "Камень Огня" Тани Хафф. Признаю, вдохновилась).





	1. Пролог

**Пролог**

Меня разбудило яркое солнце, бьющее в лицо – видимо недотепа-слуга не закрыл штору поутру. Я было отвернулся от окна, намереваясь еще поспать, но увы – шум, доносившийся с улицы, поначалу негромкий, быстро превратился в громкий скандал: с бранью и лязганьем оружием. Казалось, спорщики расположились прямо под моим балконом с твердым намерением оказаться в кандалах на дворцовой площади – я разобрал несколько нелестных эпитетов, в том числе, и в свой адрес, а также откровенные и весьма негативные высказывания об одном из Семи Домов Лун и его обитательницах.

Не выдержав, я выбрался из развороченной постели, подхватил покрывало – прикрыться, так как среди спорщиков, судя по голосам, были и женщины, и вышел на балкон:

\- Что здесь творится?

Одна из стоящих внизу девиц (помощница садовника, кажется) с громким «Ах!» грянулась в обморок – спросонья вместо покрывала я попытался прикрыться наволочкой, невесть как свалившейся с подушки ночью.

\- Я жду ответа!

Вместо внятного доклада все, стоящие под моим балконом, загалдели, пытаясь, видимо, донести до меня свое видение происходящего:

\- …Вот с этого балкона!..

\- …Сорвался…

\- …Веревка подрезана…

\- …Забрали…

\- …Красная Луна…

Я даже не старался разобрать все выкрики. Разглядев среди толпы слуг и садовников знакомую – капитана дворцовой стражи, рявкнул:

\- Молчать! Капитан Джа, доложите по форме!

Капитан помялась, почему-то покосилась на присутствующую здесь же жрицу Красного Дома, но все же попыталась сделать доклад:

\- Рано утром Дядюшка Ги нашел на клумбе под балконом Твоего Высочества мальчишку. По всем признакам – вор: одет в темное, с воровским набором за пазухой. Сорвался с веревк…

\- Да говорю же, она подрезана была! – вмешался в рапорт Дядюшка Ги.

Старик уже восемьдесят с лишним лет ухаживал за дворцовыми садами; на последний день рождения мой царствующий отец выделил Дядюшке небольшой участочек сада – за долгую службу – для разведения любимых цветов Дядюшки и моей матери, фиолетовых роз. Так что старика уважали все во дворце, в том числе и я. 

Однако сейчас его выкрик (старик был глух на одно ухо) ржавым мечом проехался по моим встрепанным после бурной ночки нервам и припечатал по больной голове. Так что я перебил старика:

\- Капитан, дальше!

Она продолжила свой доклад:

\- Парня забрали жрицы Красной Луны. На этом всё.

\- А о чем тогда спор? – удивился я.

\- Дядюшка Ги засомневался в таком исходе и пришел ко мне, мы с ребятами, - капитан махнула на безмолвствующую четверку солдат в стороне от основной толкучки, - прибыли для расследования. А тут уже была жрица Красного Дома, - капитан развела руками, мол, что же я могу сделать против Луны.

Я посмотрел на жрицу. Посмотрел в упор, но царевичу-то такое сходило с рук. Простой же люд обычно старался избегать даже опосредованного контакта с Красным Домом – слишком уж неоднозначная у них была репутация. К Красной Луне и ее любовницам, прошу прощения, дочерям, обращались за утешением в любви, наказанием для неверных и, чего уж греха таить, за свободной любовью – во всех смыслах свободной. Так что даже смотреть, а уж тем более – разговаривать с жрицами этого Дома было дурным тоном, если, конечно, тебе не требовалось их более чем пристальное внимание.

Поскольку, Красный Дом – не дворцовая стража и с ними я не общался, имя жрицы мне было не известно:

\- Сестра! Объясни, почему моего вора забрал твой Дом?

Жрица смерила надменным взглядом солдатню и садовников со слугами и только после этого соизволила ответить:

\- По приказу.

Я чуть не зарычал от досады – все-то из нее клещами вытягивать приходится.

\- По чьему приказу?!

Опять надменный холодный взгляд по сторонам и лишь после этого сухой ответ:

\- Приказ был царский.

Я скрипнул зубами – поведение Красных Сестер, да в принципе, почти любых жриц и жрецов любого дома, кого угодно может довести до белого каления.

Царский, значит, приказ, да? Царский приказ могли отдать двое, хотя, нет, трое людей во всей стране: мой царственный отец, теоретически – я (если возьму у него из кабинета печать) и, что еще менее реально, моя сбежавшая мать. Вряд ли она внезапно вернулась и начала всех без разбору отправлять к Красным Сестрам. Я спал, пока меня не разбудил их галдеж, а накануне так погулял, что ночью был способен разве что доползти до ночного горшка в умывальной комнате, но никак не пробраться за царской печатью. Остается отец. Которого я, кстати сказать, уже пару месяцев, наверное, не видел и не слышал. Не то, чтобы меня это заботило.

Вообще, последние лет пятнадцать – с момента таинственной смерти моего царственного дяди и исчезновения, или скорее, бегства моей матери – страной правили в основном бояре, в редкие моменты просветления отец пытался сложить с себя корону, но кроме меня подходящих наследников ни по прямой линии, ни по боковым ветвям царского родового древа не находилось, а меня отец вообще, похоже, не считал человеком. А царскую печать он так никому и не передал, так что очень редко ей мог воспользоваться один из самых доверенных бояр (а царское доверие было непостоянно), или же царь отдавал приказы сам – еще более редко.

\- Кто принес приказ? – тихо поинтересовался я. – На меня смотри!! –жрица снова попыталась провернуть фокус с надменным взглядом на всех вокруг, так что пришлось гаркнуть.

Кто-то тихо восторженно вздохнул, краем глаза я заметил движение – один из солдат пошевелился, переступил с ноги на ногу.

Похоже и в первый раз ахнул именно он, а не садовница, все еще лежащая в обмороке. Надо запомнить парнишку – таких бесстрашных я люблю.

\- Ну-у?! – раздраженно переспросил я все еще молчащую жрицу.

\- Приказ принес Звездочет Его Величества.

У меня аж лицо вытянулось от удивления.

Звездочет? Что еще за новости такие?? С каких пор звездочеты таскают царские приказы? Да, Тьма всех забери, с каких пор у отца – неверующего даже в Лунных Богов и Тьму – появился звездочет??? Похоже, пока я развлекался на балах и по трактирам, во дворце многое поменялось…

Я уже развернулся и собирался уходить – с царским приказом даже я ничего сделать не мог, разве что – пожалеть мальчишку. Но тут снова вмешался Дядюшка Ги:

\- Бумаги не было. С печатью-то. Не было никакого приказа, одни слова только.


	2. I

**I**

Я замер на пороге комнаты.

\- Как – «не было бумаги»?

\- А вот так вот. Пришел этот серый человек, сказал – Царь приказал – вора к Красным отправить, значит, Сестрам. И всё. Стражник-то за жрицей и послал. А та своих привела – и мальчонку, того, забрали. Прямо так вот и утащили, обморочного и избитого – оземь-то он знатно грянулся, должно быть.

Я вздохнул. Переступил с ноги на ногу, прямо как тот солдатик. Покосился через плечо на жрицу, перевел взгляд на капитана стражи и кивнул ей:

\- Зайди ко мне, капитан.

Кто-то из слуг хихикнул, солдатик, бурно отреагировавший на мою наготу, погрустнев, тихо вздохнул.

\- И ребят своих прихвати… - добавил я, но тут же поправился, - …кроме новичка.

Смешки стихли, парнишка стал совсем грустным, Дядюшка Ги неодобрительно покачал головой, жрица поджала губы.

Я вернулся в комнату, сам плотно закрыл балконную дверь и задернул шторы. Пока искал что-нибудь из одежды, в дверь тихо постучали.

\- Входи! – позвал я, уверенный, что это капитан Джа.

Вместо нее на пороге нарисовался другой мой знакомый вояка – Ирс, командир роты Безликих.

Безликими его солдат прозвали в народе, но в итоге имя прижилось и стало официальным, слишком уж подходило оно для отряда специально обученных солдат, выполняющего деликатные поручения для дворцовой знати, в особенности – для царя и царской семьи. Да и их парадная форма располагала к такому имени: черные одеяния, черный же плащ с капюшоном такой глубины, что, если набросить капюшон на голову, верхний край закроет не только глаза, но и лицо и даже шею. Маска, положенная по протоколу всем хоть сколько-нибудь знатным гражданам, у Безликих была черная матовая и закрывала все лицо полностью, тогда как большая часть знати носила полумаски, либо закрывающие только область вокруг глаз, либо одну сторону лица – левую или правую. Некоторые особо бунтующие против традиций и вовсе ограничивались ажурной конструкцией, кокетливо прикрывающей один глаз, которую надо было удерживать у лица на длинной ручке.

Ирс ко мне, по всей видимости, пришел с тренировочного двора: в простой пропитанной потом тунике и льняных рейтузах, без маски, с забранными в пучок на затылке темно-русыми волосами старый воин выглядел как мальчишка, только-только узнавший, с какой стороны браться за меч.

\- Что, старик, некого избивать на плацу? – поинтересовался я, тем временем пытаясь по звуку определить, в каком из двух найденных мной в углу глиняных кувшинов вино, а в каком – вода. – За мной пришел?

\- Почти. Рита пожаловалась, что ты ее публично позвал к себе в покои.

\- Вот еще, - фыркнул я. Осторожно принюхался к одному из кувшинов – пахло вином, но это еще ничего не значило. Запах мог быть застарелым, а возможно это, и вовсе, проделки Рика, моего знакомого лекаря, все обещавшего подсунуть мне «лекарство против пьянства». Или же это средство против похмелья от все того же шутника-лекаря – точно помню, что оно пахнет самым лучшим вином из царских погребов. – Я пригласил капитана Риту Джа вместе с ее ребятами зайти ко мне по делу…эмм…государственной важности.

\- Да знаю уж, - хмыкнул Ирс. – И про это рассказали. Только, если ты собрался в Красный Дом, лучше тебе не бабу, хоть и в доспехах, с собой тащить, а при полном параде и с ротой моих ребят туда наведаться. Лучше официально, но можно и без предупреждения нагрянуть.

\- С чего ты взял, что я собрался куда-то идти? – поинтересовался я. Выбрал, наконец, один из двух кувшинов, резко выдохнул, словно собираясь нырять в воду, и одним махом опрокинул в себя содержимое.

Ну точно. Отрезвляющее пойло Рика, будь он неладен.

\- С того, что ты хоть и морщишься, но пойло Рика пьешь и не ругаешься, сам нашел какую-то одежку и вообще, с каких пор воры этой страны перешли в разряд твоих личных вещей? – насмешливо уточнил Ирс.

\- Новичок – из твоих, да? Или капитан? – вопросом на вопрос отозвался я. Докладывать подробно и в лицах, до последнего междометия Ирсу стал бы только подчиняющийся ему Безликий. Просто «капитан Рита» какому-то «тренеру Ирсу» так подробно бы ничего не рассказала.

\- Что за новичок? – тут же отреагировал Ирс. – И при чем тут Рита?

\- Жена она тебе что ли? – хихикнул я. Хотя прекрасно знал пристрастия старого воина – капитан ему максимум племянница или кузина. – Вот у женушки и спрашивай, что там за зелень набрали в стражу. Мнется, как девица, при виде царского тела, краснеет, грустит. Думаю, ты его видел на плацу – такой светленький парнишка, с веснушками и прозрачными ушами неприличных размеров, и глазами, глазищами прямо – как у теленка!

\- И зачем тебе такое диво? – поразился Ирс.

\- Мне – ни зачем. Может, капитану Джа пригодится, - проворчал я, плюхаясь на кровать. После отрезвляющего напитка мир закачался, земля поехала из-под ног, в голове застучало, а в желудке что-то заболело.

\- Мы отклонились от темы, - напомнил Ирс. – Твое Высочество собрался к Жрицам Любви, вызволять личного вора из их цепких коготков.

\- Не надо за меня решать, - возмутился я. – Мое Высочество еще пока не решило, может быть, я собрался всего лишь в трактир, выпить вина и сыграть в кости.

\- А трактир, случаем, не около Красного Дома находится? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Ирс.

\- Возможно, - кивнул я.

Кивать, кажется, не следовало – в голове загудело, перед глазами побежали цветные мошки.

\- Ты бы сходил в туалетную комнату, а, Твое Высочество? – участливо посоветовал Ирс. – Зеленый же весь.

\- Отрезвин…протух, наверно, - проворчал я, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. – Или я…

До туалетной я почти добрался, подвел порожек, так не кстати подвернувшийся мне под ноги.

\- Ага, точно, протух, - хихикнул Ирс. – Эй, Кира, где тебя Тьма носит? – позвал он.

Из гардеробной комнаты выглянул мальчишка-прислужник, тут же с оханьями бросился мне на помощь, бесцеремонно отодвинув в сторону старого воина.


End file.
